The Error
by brockarot
Summary: The spacing is bad and the story can be confusing at times but I think this fic has a good plot. It's all about Naruto Jr. as he travels through multiverses like maybe Bleach. Please read and review. (especially review! I need ideas from you guys!)


Hey it's me, Brock again.

The summary is in the description this time.

I have nothing to say that I haven't said in my other stories, so let's just get the fic going.

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A bunch of people, civilians, are seen, chasing a little, 5 year old boy. The boy pants, showing that he had been running for a while. But he does not dare slow down, as the civilians have almost caught him. The boy's appearance is….. Terrible. He has no shirt on because they did not give him one. He only has a pair of shorts on, if you could even call them shorts. The shorts were so dirty and messed up that you might as well call it a piece of trash. The shorts are so faded, that nobody could find out what color that it is supposed to be. He wears no shoes. The boy has messy black hair that sticks unnaturally upward, and dark, lifeless black eyes that speak of only pain. The boy turns a wrong turn in the alleyway, and he ends up at a dead end. He shivers as he backs up against the wall, looking for a place to escape to. But there is none. "P-Please. D-Don't h-h-hurt m-me!" The boy shouts in fear. For a while, silence ensues. Then, all of the civilians burst into laughter. The boy looks around, confused, before choosing to beg them again, "P-Please-" But this time he is interrupted. Before he can even get the second word out, a civilian man punches him, hard, and right in the gut, too. The civilian that punched the boy snarls, "Shut up, demon. We won't fall for your twisted tricks." As the boy doubles over, the civilian grabs the boy and then knees him in the face, instantly breaking his nose. As the civilian laughs, the boy screams in pain. Tears that he could no longer hold back flows down his face as he resigns to his beating. Hours later, every civilian in the crowd, now satisfied, leave the basically dead boy laying right there on the alleyway floor. A pool of blood has long formed beneath him because of all of his wounds. But, surprisingly, the wounds are starting to visibly heal, very quickly. The boy suddenly stands up and starts limping, to his home. Feh, more like the box behind the trash bin that he sleeps in and calls home. As he falls asleep that night, the boy makes a promise to himself. 'This is ridiculous.' He thinks as he looks up at the night sky, 'Why do they hate me? Should I really want to save them?' He pauses to think about it, and then shakes his head, 'No. They do not deserve my help. In fact, I should destroy them.' He is now glaring at the street of the alleyway with hatred, 'Alright. This is a promise. I will become a Marine! And then, I will use my power to hurt people. Yes. It should be fun.' He is now smiling evilly, 'I swear this, or else I am not NARUTO JR. UZUMAKI!' The now named Jr shouts in his mind as he falls asleep as peacefully as one can with life-and-death injuries. The next time that he wakes up, Jr does not see his regular view of the sky. Instead, he sees darkness. In fact, darkness is all around him. "WHAT THE!" He shouts out loud to no one in particular, "WHERE AM I! WHAT HAPPENED?" Expectedly, he got no answer. A little while later, something unexpected happens. A blue box pops up in front of Jr. It says:

[Pick a superpower from each Multiverse!]

Now, because Jr deals with life and death beatings every day, he does not scream. But the sudden appearance of the box does startle him. 'WAIT, that's it! I'm dreaming! I have to be!' Jr thinks to himself. After a moment of debating, he finally, hesitantly reaches his hand out to touch the blue box. Then, as soon as he touches the box, it disappears. Jr sighs in relief- before another blue box appears right in its place.

[Options]

[Naruto Verse]

[Chakra- Chakra is your inner energy. If you pick this, however, any ability with [Saiyan] in the name, will not be accessible. Allows you to use Jutsu.]

[Sharingan- The copy eyes. Any Technique you see, you can do. It's as simple as that.]

[Byakugan- The all seeing eyes. Said to have an impenetrable defense, which they do, but only with the right training.]

[Jinchuuriki- Spin a wheel to see which tailed beast that you get. The Juubi is almost impossible to spin. With a tailed beast, though, you are allowed to pick another starter ability from the Naruto-Verse.]

"Wow!" Jr can't help but shout as he sees what is in front of him, even if he doesn't get it. Suddenly, he notices a second, much smaller box beside the other one.

[Locked]

[Rinnegan-Same abilities of the Sharingan and the Byakugan, but with the right training, you could also control Gravity.

[Jinchuuriki Of All-Basically, you turn into the Jinchuuriki of the one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, and ten tailed beasts. You are now Godlike. You automatically get all other abilities in the Naruto-Verse.]

Jr just stares at the text for a while before shaking his head, and thinking, 'No, none of this is real. It's all just a crazy dream. But I'll play along…..' Jr continues to look at his options, his eyes traveling down to the next Multi Verse.

[Bleach-Verse]

[Rejection Healing- You can now heal anything, and anyone, all you have to do is reject their wounds.]

[Shinigami- You get a Zanpakuto, (a sword) and the abilities Hado, and Kido. Fight Hollows to get stronger]

[Impure- Who knows what ability that you will get?! Me! But I'm not telling you!]

[Hollow- You get cold, ruthless, and get a fetish for eating souls, especially human souls. You start off as a normal hollow.]

Jr then notices another box floating next to the first one, once again.

[Locked]

[Final Release- Basically, you get the godlike power of your current power increasing x50 for every final release stage that you manage to reach. There are 5 stages.]

Jr just snorts and then moves on to the next part without saying a word.

[Hunter x Hunter-Verse]

[Nen Enhancer- Pound people to dust with your bare hands.]

[Nen Manipulator- It's in the name, you Manipulate things. Even people, too, with enough training]

[Nen Transmuter- Create stuff]

Jr then looks to his left, and, now expectedly, another box is floating over there.

[Locked]

[Ultimate Specialist- You get all of the Nen powers, plus something more. Requires training.]

Jr once again snorts before looking down the list once more, only to see that there are still 5 more Multiverses. He groans and decides to just look at the title and locked powers.

[Pokemon-Verse]

[Locked]

[Pokemon Party- Pick any 6 Pokemon that you want. Could be legendaries, too. You are also allowed to make your own Pokemon from scratch.]

[Bakugan-Verse]

[Locked]

[Bakugan Gauntlet- Basically, a Gauntlet filled with Bakugan of your choosing. You may also create Bakugan yourself.]

[Beyblade-Verse]

[Locked]

[The Ultimate Beyblade- Pick a beyblade to use. Is possible to choose one for yourself]

'What?!' Jr thinks. 'Oh, well. It was a good dream, anyway. Time to wake up.' Jr pinches himself, thinking that this would wake him up. It did wake him up. The last thing he heard, though, before regaining consciousness, was a robotic voice saying:

ERROR  
ERROR

ALL LOCKED ABILITIES UNLOCKED!

ERROR

ERROR

Jr now wakes up

Morning, in the real world

"Argh, what!" Jr shouts out suddenly, looking around him but seeing that he was still in the cardboard box. He sighs and then thinks, 'I guess that really was a dream. Oh, well.' Jr then gets out of the box to start his day.

But, unaware to him, back in the place where he had been taken to, the error screen was still flashing, writing.

ERROR

ERROR

NOW SAVING ALL ABILITIES

ALL STATS ARE IMMEDIATELY PUT TO ∞!

ERROR  
ERROR

SAVE: 0%

Back to Jr, he is now running through a pile of garbage to get away from an angry man.

Although, it was really his fault this time that he was angry. Other than the fact that the man hated him for being a 'demon, he had stolen ½ pound of roast beef. He had failed and the chef had seen him. Thus, leading to his current situation.

Finally, he comes to an area where a gang of 5 thugs made their territory.

The instant that the thugs see him, they laugh. "Hey, it's the demon. Why don't we just kill it now? People would praise us." One thug says.

"Ya, that's a great idea!" Another thug inquires.

The two thugs that spoke then get up and surround Jr. Jr curses inwardly, 'Dang! I just lost that chef, too!'

Both thugs pull out a dagger, and, with a battle cry, they both charge at Jr blindly with no skill or technique. Still, as Jr is only 5 years old, and they are fully grown adults, this is more than enough to finish him off.

But, suddenly, a voice resonates in his ear:

SAVE: 1%

ALL STATS BROUGHT UP TO 15!

And so, even though he is surprised by this, with a burst of speed that he didn't know that he had, he dodged the first thug by stepping to the left, and the second thug by ducking. After this, on instinct, he punches at the second thug's gut with his curled up right fist. Surprisingly, Jr's fist goes straight through the thug's gut and out of his back.

The first thug, currently reeling back from shock, can't even curse as Jr brings around his right leg for a roundhouse kick, again, on instinct. The kick luckily lands right on the thug's neck, snapping it and therefore ending his life.

The leader thug and two other Thugs stare at Jr, in a totally shocked and paralyzed state. Taking advantage of this, without thinking Jr charges in blindly at them. Taken by surprise, Jr is able to instantly able to punch the thug closest to him in the face, cracking his skull, and ending his life as well.

As Jr turns to him, the last thug is this time ready. The thug wildly starts to swing punches at him, blinded with anger. Jr cries out in pain as the thug lands a punch on his cheek. Jr growls and then kicks him through the stomach. Literally.

As the thug's body falls to the ground, Jr looks at the last thug, the thug leader. The Thug Leader is now glaring at Jr with hate, but he does not rush in like his foolish subordinates.

Jr finally has a moment to catch his breath, and so, he finally looks above the Thug Leader's head to see, in bright red letters:

Thug Leader

Level 5

'What's this?'Jr thinks as he observes the Thug Leader. As soons as this thought comes to his mind, does a blue window appear in front of him. Two blue windows, actually, but he swipes away one and instead chooses to look at the other one which had him interested. It said;

Thug Leader

Level 5

Title: None

MP: N/A

HP: 125/125

This brute is a thug, as said in the title. He dislikes people in general because he has lived in an orphanage most of his life, until he got too old and had to move out. He currently hates you for killing his comrades and wants to end your life.

'Wow.' Jr sweatrops, 'That's…..convenient.' Jr sweatdrops gets eve bigger when a blue message screen suddenly appears in front of him, stating;

Quest Alert!

Defeat the Thug Boss

That thug is angry at you, and wants to kill you. But you're tired of getting picked on. Kill that Thug before he can kill you!

Rewards

Completion: 150xp, =1 strength, =1 vitality

Failure: 50 xp, Death

Accept / Deny

Jr. Immediately clicks Accept, as he would probably die even if he denied. Jr then turns to the thug and shouts, "Alright, bring it on!"

The Thug Boss growls and then charges at Jr. Jr, surprised at his speed, is nailed with a right hook to the face. But the Thug Boss doesn't stop there. He nexts lands a left forward kick to Jr's back.

Jr. growls and then jumps away before the thug boss can attack again. 'Wow.' Jr thinks as he eyes the Boss carefully this time, 'That didn't hurt at all!' Sure that that should of hurt at least a bit, Jr. looks around to see the reason. He starts to stare as he finds the reason above his head. Blue letters, written to say;

Hp: 225/250

'Whoa.' Jr thinks. As Jr thinks this, The thug boss sees it as an opportunity to get another round of surprise hits on him. But no, Jr is more cautious this time around. Instead of standing there like an idiot, Jr dodges the first strike, a left hook, by sidestepping it. Jr then sticks out his left foot for a leg strike that causes the Thug Boss to fall to the ground in pain and clutch his knees.

Noticing that the 125/125 HP above the Thug's head had dropped to 100/125 HP, Jr smirked evilly. He immediately smashes a merciless right hook into the thug's face, making his HP go down once more, to 85. He lands 3 more face hits and one knee before he jumps away.

Finally looking to see his health, Jr is pleased to see it at 10/125. The Thug Boss can't even move anymore. Jr laughs evilly, "Mwahahahaha!" Before he body slams the Thug, doing overkill just for the fun of it. The thug's health drops to 0 and he stops squirming around, a sign that he's finally dead.

Jr jumps when another blue sign appears in front of him, though, stopping his evil laugh.

Do you want to loot?

Accept/Deny

Jr gaped at it for a second before immediately pressing yes. In front of him, after a few seconds, another blue box opens up saying;

You have received a crude knife!

You have received $20!

You have received a **Street Punk Uniform**!

'Yay!' Jr shouts in his head, having already gotten over this 'gamer' ability of his long ago. 'I got some awesome stuff!' Jr stops shouting in his head, and questions himself, "But, how do I equip the Street Punk Uniform?" As soon as he said this, though, he felt warmer. He looked down at his body hopefully, and his wish was granted. He is clothed in a simple torn-up black shirt and torn-up black sweatshirt, along with some torn up black shorts. But what he was wearing was about 10x as good as what he was last wearing, so he didn't complain. "YAY!" He shouts once again, but this time out loud and much louder.

Jr then walks off, back to his cardboard box.

Next Morning

As Jr wakes up, he finds something surprising in front of him. A blue box, saying;

Save is at 2%

Would you like to know how long it will take to get to 100%?

Accept/Decline

'What? Save?' Jr questions himself. 'Argh, not the strangest thing that's happened in my short life.' Jr thinks about his thug fiasco just last night. 'Oh, well, accept. Not like I've got anything better to do.'

With this, Jr firmly presses the accept button. As he expected, the blue box disappeared, and another appeared in its place.

Save; 2%

3%; 29 days, 3 hours, 26 minutes, 12 seconds

100%; 6 years, 31 days, 17 hours, 54 minutes, 20 seconds

'Ooooh.' Jr thinks, 'This is awesome, what else can this do?' This time, unexpectedly, as soon as he thinks this a blue box appears. Jr jumps.

Would you like to RESTART?

Options;

Which Multiverse-

Jr pauses and stops reading at the word multiverse. 'What?' he wonders, 'What's a multiverse?' Another box appears.

Multiverse- While many would think that the multiverse is different universes that come from far away, that is a lie. The multiverse is actually composed of all of the planets, it's just that the other planets are too hard to get to, since just about every planet is primitive. Perhaps you could become more powerful in different multiverses?

Jr just stares at the screen before shrugging and going back to the previous screen.

Dragon Ball Verse

[Locked]

Dragon Ball Z verse

Hunter x Hunter verse

Pokemon Verse

Beyblade verse

Bleach Verse

Fairy Tale verse

Future Card Buddyfight verse

One Piece verse

Kenichi the mightiest disciple verse

One Punch Man verse

[Locked]

"WHAT THE? I CAN ONLY GO TO ONE VERSE? WHAT'S UP WITH THAT?" Jr shouts out loud in indignity.

'Whatever.' Jr thinks, pressing the **DRAGON BALL-VERSE** button, figuring that whatever the dragon ball-verse is can't be worse than his verse.

The world around him instantly fades black. A voice in his head says, " **Pick an Avatar and pick a Multiverse!"** Then, predictably, two blue boxes appear in front of Jr.

Multiverse-

#1- Goku The Protector

#2- Kakarot The Savior

#3- Emperor Pilaf somehow wins

#4- King Piccolo takes over

#5- Kakarot The Destroyer

#6- Broly The Killer

[Locked Until Dbz-verse is unlocked]

#7- Become A Super Saiyan, Goku!

#8- Become A Super Saiyan, Kakarot!

#9- Broly Destroys. The Universe.

'What the? Huh?' Jr questions himself. 'Oh whatever. I'll just pick a random one….. How about…. Broly The Killer? Why not. I like killing, anyway.' And so, Jr clicks Broly The killer. Another screen, the 'Avatar' screen immediately appears after the first one disappears, saying;

Avatar-

Broly

Goku

Krillin

Tien

Vegeta

Choose an AVATAR!

"Huh?! What!" Jr shouts in question at the screen. It, of course, in turn picks a random one. Broly.

Broly has been selected! Please choose the power level that you would like to start out with!

Power Levels

1000

2000

3000

4000

5000

6000

7000

8000

9000

10000

15000

20000

25000

'Eh?' Jr this time questioned in his head. 'What is a 'power level?' Jr shrugs and decided to just pick the highest number. As soon as he does this, his world fades black.

'EH?!'

Later

Jr moves. Or at least, he tries to move. But, for some reason, he cannot get up, and all he can do is wiggle and squirm. 'Wait a minute!' Jr thinks as he looks down at his hands, only to see chubby baby hands, 'Aah! I'm a baby! No way!' Jr does not get any more time to ponder this as he hears footsteps walk into the room. He hears their conversation.

"So, what is his power level?" One voice asks.

"Sorry sir, but it is only 2." Another voice inquires.

"So, the same power level as me when I was born?" A different voice says.

"Ya, he has your weakling power level." Another new voice says.

"Raditz, be nice!" A different voice scolds the one before.

"Ya, ya." Raditz replies.

"Any way, he will be sent to the planet Earth to purge it. He is too weak to stay." The first voice inquires.

"What? No way! I want to come too!"

"Ya, me as well!"

"We will go too, Doctor. Whether you like it or not." One of the people say forcefully.

"Alright, alright you guys can go too." The Doctor now seems to be afraid.

As the doctor pulls him out he gets to get a good look at his apparent new family.

They all had jet black hair, and a monkey tail. One looked to be the father if only because a much smaller person looked exactly like him. The other, a bit older than the lookalike, has long hair going down past his back and to his knees. The fourth of the five figures had hair like the obviously younger person. She has a wild look in her eyes and is the apparent mother.

' _Wait, would that mean that this is my family?'_

Jr notices all of this as he is put into the pod. "Do we have to go, mom? Barley will be fine without us." Raditz asks.

"Yes, I agree with brother." The other voice adds.

"Raditz! Kakarot!" One voice says, "No way!"

"Awe, but, mom!" Both Raditz and the newly named Kakarot whine.

"Celina, they are right." The man says.

"BARDOCK! How can you agree with them!" Celina shouts indignantly.

All three males, plus the doctor look at her questioningly, before she sighs defeatedly and says, "Fine." The three males look like they are about to cheer, before she says, "But, Raditz, Kakarot, you have to go work under Frieza. And Bardock, no missions for a month. And I shall still be going with him. This is final."

They all look at her dejectedly before nodding sadly and trudging off as if they are going to their own funeral.

As the pod blasts off (After Raditz and Kakarot leave) Jr sees the end of Planet Vegeta at Frieza's hands. Jr just shrugs, they weren't his real family anyway. But, feeling the warmth of being on his mother's lap, he cannot help but fall asleep.

Bardock's POV

Humph. It seems I'm about to die, Frieza's death ball has almost consumed me. Oh, well.

As I'm about to die, I see a vision. Frieza, bloodied and dead, and my sons, Prince Vegeta, and Nappa, standing over his body triumphantly. I'm about to call out to my sons one last time, when the image changes surprisingly. This time, Barely is sitting on a throne with Frieza bowing down to him. He is smirking evilly.

I gasp as I call out, "BARELY!" I die.

Barely POV

I wake up as mother shakes me awake. I have to say, that I like the woman. I hate my own parents anyway, for going to war and leaving me behind to die. I think that I may consider her my…. Real mother.

I look around and see the lush greenery on the planet, this must be a forest, obviously.

Mom scans the planet, snorting arrogantly like all saiyans, even women saiyans, do.

"The average power level is a measly 5. And the highest power level is only 155. I may be a pretty weak saiyan, but even my power level is 980." I hear my Mum say.

Mom then gets up out of the pod, eyes closed as she thinks. "Well, I guess that I should take over the planet now. So that my little Barely can live like a prince."

Mom narrows her eyes. She says, "But first, I need some training, just in case. For Barely."

And so, with this, Me and Mum set off in the closest direction that Mom found a high power level reading of, which was, to say, pretty close. A power level of 67. 30 minutes later, we confront an old man. Mom is about to just kill him for fun, when she notices that he's the one who had the power level of 67.

Gohan's POV

I am walking towards a crash site. Earlier, something had come from the sky and crashed into a part of the forest near my house.

I believe that it's an asteroid, but just in case it's an alien, I will go see it so that I can protect Earth. Maybe kill it.

As I am getting there, a woman that screams DANGER, RUN AWAY appears in front of me. She is holding a baby so it must be her child.

But the strangest thing that I notice about the duo, is their furry brown monkey tails. God, are they a new breed of human-monkey hybrids or something?

The woman pushes a button on the strange device on her face, before smirking and then laughing, evilly.

"Young lady, what are you doing down here in these parts? Are you checking the crash site too?" I decide to ask a question of her instead of running away. Bad idea.

Celina POV

I can see my son looking at the old man a little scaredly. This is unacceptable. First I will kill the old man, then I will train my son until he wishes he's dead. Saiyans do not get scared.

The old man asks me a question, to which i sneer and do not answer. Why should I? He's only a pathetic human.

I let out a battle cry, before charging the now surprised old man with 10% of my full power. I find that it's plenty enough, my first punch making him double over.

I then attack him with a flurry of punches and kicks that seem so slow to me. I bet that they are really fast to the weakling.

I stop fighting when suddenly, my scouter starts to beep. My eyes widen. "How!" I shout

Gohan POV

This woman is...powerful, so very powerful! While hiding my true power, I cannot keep up with her. Even using my full power, I am not sure that I can defeat her.

One thing is clear, though. She is an alien. She must be destroyed for the safety of Earth!

I power up to full power and watch as she stares at me in shock.

"How?" She asks. "Your power level just shot up to 94!"

"You demon!" I respond. "I will kill you for the sake of the Earth!"

I charge up a full power ka me ha me ha, and am about to blast it, when suddenly she appears in front of me. "Too bad i was only using 10% power on you, old man." The demon says before charging up a ball of purple ki in left hand, firing it at me.

My last thought before i disintegrated into nothingness was, "I wish i was able to save the Earth. She is truly a demon."

3rd person POV

Paying no attention to the ashes, Celina looks in the general direction that the old man was walking. Flying there at half power, she arrives at a small house that must have belonged to that old man in no time at all.

'Hm.' Celina inwardly muses. 'A nice house. Alright then, I'll raise Barely here. Then when he gets old enough, say, 12, we will take over the planet. Yes.' with these thoughts, Celina goes inside the house, tailing moving around eagerly in anticipation for the death and destruction to come in many years.

4 years later

Barely proved to be a genius.

At the young age of 4, his power level was already 450. Added to this is his unusually smart brain, and over kill blood lust.

Currently all that he and his mother would do was train and kill animals. The only reason that neither of them went on a berserk killing spree of human was because of the slight relief in killing animals. Only slight, though. And one day, the madness of Barely showed.

He was out walking through the forest, when he had come upon a meeting of all of the animals in the forest, about 500.

Every animal was there, except for the children, who were hiding at home.

All of the animals just stared at each other in silence for a while before one of the wolves barked at a monkey angrily.

The monkey responded by pounding its chest, an indignant look on it's face.

This argument leads to other animals arguing with one another and throws the seemingly meeting into complete chaos as animal argue.

"ROAR!" A deafening roar silences all of the talking as they all bow their heads low.

Not a minute later, the lions come out of some bushes. They all look majestic and mighty. The king lion, who was much bigger than the average lion, had even brought his children with him he was so confident. Yet, his three kids were only 2, 5, and 9 years old.

The lion growls once more, and they all raise their heads, none daring to look him in the eye.

Looking to the left of him, the lion notices something hiding in the corner of his eye. Growling lowly, it slowly stalks toward the intruder.

Once he gets to the bushes where he saw the intruder at, he growls loudly which seems to be a command to come out.

When the lion sees who it is, he simply turns around and returns to his tribe.

All it was was the 10 wolf's brats after all. They were all younger than his kids. They wouldn't be any harm.

Still peeking through the bushes, Barely watches in amazement as the animals talk in their language to each other, discussing things.

Suddenly, at one part of an argument, they all suddenly get quiet.

The lion takes the claws on his left paw, and begins to trace something in the dirt with them.

Peeking through the bushes a bit more, Barely is able to see what the lion is drawing, and what he drew angered him greatly.

What the lion had drawn was a picture of humans with tails (Saiyans!) bowing before the might of him as he used them as slaves to do all of their dirty work, like conquering the human's part of the world.

He got even angrier when the other animals murmured in seemingly agreement.

When the lion king stepped on the tail of one of the Saiyans in the drawing, he finally snapped, and in a rage, lept out of his hiding bush.

He immediately targeted the first animal that he could see, a deer, grabbed its neck, and snapped it.

….

….

…..

Dead silence.

"Rowr?" The Lion King asks confusedly, staring at the dead deer and then Barely back and forth and back and forth.

"Keen?" The dead deer's tribe stares at the corpse.

A shadow hangs over the face of Barely, and he starts to walk towards the rest of the deer, slowly.

"Ha….ha….haha." Barely slowly chuckles as he raises his head, revealing his maniacal grin. "Ha…..Ha…..HAHAHA!" Barely stares at the deer his eyes crazy.

The deer back up, for some reason afraid of the Saiyan in front of them.

Barely subconsciously scans their power levels with the scouter on his face, his stare at the deer not wavering.

"HA HA! Power levels of only 0.00001-10 each, with that King having one of only 25." Barely sneers at the deer, cackling with glee. "I love killing weak fools like you guys. Now then, entertain me."

And with those words said, He jumps at the animals with a killing intent so potent that it kills half the army before the fight even begins.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's it for the first chapter folks. This is going to be a very interesting fic and I've got plenty of ideas.

I may put out some ideas for your opinion, maybe not.

This story is pretty hard and slow going, so it will probably take me 3-4 weeks to get the next chapter out, you know, life and everything.

 **I know that the spacing is bad for this chapter. I promise you that the next chap won't be like this. It WILL have even spacing or I will kill myself. (Joking...kind of)**

See ya guys, Brock is out. :P


End file.
